


American Honey

by ParisianAccident



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianAccident/pseuds/ParisianAccident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one-shot. Manip'ed "He Ain't Heavy" for requested fic: Tommy and Maura kiss but is it really meant to be?(No worries, def Rizzles!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Honey

It all felt like slow-motion, like her life was swimming in honey. The moment had been building for months. While somewhat endearingly inept in social situations, Dr Maura Isles was always acutely aware of someone being physically attracted to her, and Tommy Rizzoli certainly was. For her part it really had begun innocently enough. He'd stop by to see Angela on occasion and they'd get to talking. He'd drop by and help hang this or fix that. Then the chess board caught his eye.

"Oh wow. That's a really nice set. Are you saving the game or something?" Noticing pieces were moved as if a game had been started then stopped.

"I was actually just playing a chess pen-pal," Maura smiled. "I don't have time to get to the park with all those players and no one in my social circle seems to play." Tommy looked over the board methodically.

"Rook to Queen, check mate," he smiled but didn't dare to move any of the pieces.

"You play?" Her smile held true surprise and delight. Tommy grinned and nodded, keeping the source of where he learned to play to himself.

"Absolutely. You wanna maybe, play?" His eyes were big and hope-filled. Maura grinned.

"You set it up. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked as she wandered in to the kitchen.

"Uh, do you have a Coke?" Maura chuckled lightly.

"I was certain you'd ask for a beer! Let's see," she looked through the refrigerator. As she bent down looking on the bottom shelf, Tommy half-stood to get a better view of the – er – view. "I have Pepsi, is that okay?" she fully stood holding the can. Tommy blushed and sat back down.

"Perfect. Yeah, I like to keep my wits sharp, especially playin someone as smart as you," he winked. Maura smiled and brought the soda and a glass of wine over to the table.

"I am sure we are on the same intellectual level, Tommy. You know, Issac Asimov wrote a brilliant article enumerating how there are various types of intelligence using the example of himself and his auto mechanic." Tommy smiled but had a look of bemusement on his face. Honestly he didn't care what Maura said so long as she kept talking in that soft voice of hers.

That's how it all began; innocuous conversations and innocent rounds of chess. With each meeting, however, Maura could sense Tommy's growing attraction to her and she even found herself playing in to it. In fact, this very night when it all came to its inevitable peak, Maura purposely chose one of her more daring dresses. The cut of the top dipped unusually low down her cleavage and the slit up the side felt brazenly high. Angela had made a typical Sunday evening feast that everyone would be at. When she arrived Jane was stunned.

"Maur, what the hell?" she took her blazer off and tried covering Maura with it. "Got a hot date or something?" Maura chuckled and waved the coat away.

"No, I just decided to be a bit bolder in my wardrobe choices," she smiled. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Get any 'bolder' and Tommy'll end up taking you-" Angela cut her off.

"Jane! Maura looks lovely and don't say those things about Tommy. Make yourself useful and set the table!" Jane sighed and set about the task.

"Speak of the Devil," Jane muttered as the next person to arrive was the youngest Rizzoli. She watched him watching Maura and felt ill. Matters were made worse as he and Maura were chatting and she'd laugh at his inane jokes or touch his arm in flirtatious little ways. She didn't know why the situation felt so wrong to her, she just knew it did. Finally Frankie arrived, a little late due to some unexpected paperwork at the end of his shift and they all sat to eat. Genuinely feeling unable to take much more of Maura and Tommy fawning over each other Jane faked a stomach ache and headed out before dessert.

She'd really just gone to her car and driven over to Riverside Park to think. Why had it bothered her so much? Sure Tommy was kind of a screw up, but he really seemed to be trying to change. Was it really so weird for her friend to find her brother attractive? Of course she couldn't see it, as his big sister, but a lot of women did fall for Tommy Rizzoli's brand of looks. In a moment her mind flashed on the image of the two kissing, then undressing, then – no! NO! She shook her head and wouldn't allow it to go further. Then she really did feel on the verge of vomiting. She sighed and turned the car back on. She'd left like a louse and she knew it. She should at least apologize to Maura if not help clean up, should the task still need to be done.

As Angela had cooked Maura insisted she retire to wherever to rest. Frankie gave a sincere sheepish apology at being unable to help pick up. He was helping out another officer and offered to take his shift which only lent Frankie 9 hours of turn-around time before being back at the station. Everyone understood and Tommy happily piped in, "No worries, I'll give Maura a hand." Frankie gave him a stern, big brotherly look.

"Just with the clean up, Thomas." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Francesco." Fortunately Angela had already gone back to the guest house so she was not having to deal with the situation. Both men looked at Maura and realized they were in fact being juvenile.

Once gone, Maura and Tommy got everything clean and put away. "Oh! I almost forgot," Tommy smiled. "I'll be right back," he winked and rushed over to the guest house. He came back a few minutes later holding a wrapped gift.

"Tommy, you shouldn't have," she said as he handed it to her.

"You've been really nice to me, Maura and I just wanted to say thanks," he smiled and waited. She slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a hand-crafted chess set. "I know it's not diamonds or anything, but I made it myself." Maura looked touched as she set the box down.

"Tommy, it's wonderful," she threw her arms around him in an appreciative hug. Before she realized Tommy had shifted slightly and his lips were on hers. Initially shocked she thought to move away but didn't. Her mind kept analyzing, questioning. She had kissed her fair share of men, but Tommy felt different. The stubble was similar to some, the technique, the grip of his arms around her but she couldn't help wondering. It was at precisely that moment the front door swung open.

"Maura, look, I'm sorry I was a-" They jumped away from each other as Jane's jaw hit the floor. "What the hell?" She growled fiercely.

"Jane! I – we –" Maura stumbled with words.

"I can see what 'we' were doing!" she spat.

"I…uh…" Looking from Maura to Jane, Tommy couldn't see a good way out of the situation. He could see a fire raging in Jane's eyes that he was sure he didn't want to get struck with. He rushed out of the house leaving the two.

"Maura! What the hell? Was this your plan all along, get my little brother to do you?" Her words dripped with venom.

"Jane! I had no plan, especially no such plan, whatsoever! And besides, why do you care who 'does' me?" Maura's voice raised and shook slightly.

"What's he got that I don't" The words raged out before Jane could stop them. Both women sobered from the bout of anger quickly at the surprising question.

"The only thing he had was a willingness to try for what he wanted. You, on the other hand, seem content to simply pine." The words were not harsh but honest. As if taking a cue, Jane drew a deep breath and swiftly took Maura in to her arms. As the sensation of soft meeting soft washed over them, each had her own epiphany. Jane wasn't angry at Tommy, she wanted to be in Tommy's position. Likewise, Maura's allure with the youngest Rizzoli was more an allowance of the socially accepted attraction rather than digging deeper and hitting her true desire; Jane. The moments slowed and deliciously drown in honey.


End file.
